In a double-tube shock absorber such as frequently used in compression struts of motor vehicles the damping characteristics are dependent on the flow resistance which is opposed to the outflow of a body of damping liquid through a throttled flow cross-sectional area. When the temperature is raised the viscosity of the damping liquid is reduced. So the damping effect is also reduced. By simultaneously reducing the flow cross-sectional area the resistance to the outflow can be increased such that the reduction in resistance due to the reduced viscosity is compensated for.